Unfair Destiny
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Sequel to Unfair Fate written by Kantah, this is Brendan's feelings three years later after May died. Oneshot. Read the Poem Unfair Fate before you read this. Permission inside, if you don't believe me.
1. Chapter 1

Hi again! Mullenium Master here! I know I'm writing two stories right now, but I just felt like writing this anyway. I was given permission to write a sequel to the hoennshipping poem "Unfair Fate". After finding out a few details, here it is!

Disclaimer: This time its important. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. The Poem "Unfair Fate" was written and put on here by Kanta-chan. I was given total permission to write this!

All right! On with the story!

NOTE: This is entirely Brendan's POV.

It's been three years since May died. Still, I find myself at her grave everyday, trying to overcome my sorrow. It's something that can't be helped.

Ever since I heard that awful crash, I can't get it out of my ears. When I go to sleep at night, I see that day… That day she died in the crash. It's in my dreams all the time. I still see her lying there so limp, so helpless, so…dead. It can't leave me alone.

I still see everything in my mind. I still hear everything in my ears. What is so vivid is what she tried to say to me.

Flashback 

_I took her hand, as she opened those beautiful blue eyes. She looked at me with sadness. Blood poured from her mouth without stopping. She tried to say her final words. A sigh of death was all that could be heard to the people around. But I was close. I heard her start to say, "I love you."_

_But she never finished her sentence._

_End Flashback_

I wanted to tell her I loved her too. Hell, I still do. I will never change my opinion of her… EVER. Everyday, I come here to put flowers on her grave. Violets were her favorite. I do that, just to show her, even in death, that I love her.

I barely eat anymore. I barely go out into the sun anymore. I don't want to do anything anymore, but come here and reminisce. (A.N: For those of you who don't know, that means remember the past with sorrow. Actually, I do that a lot too. It's one of my favorite words. Boo-hoo, huh?) Not even helping my dad is fun anymore. It was fun with May. Nothing is fun anymore. Not without her.

Nuts, it's starting to get late. I better go home. Mom really grows worried about me when I spend too much time here. She thinks it's bad for my health. Big deal. As long as I'm here, I'll know May is too.

When I got back, I noticed some moving trucks heading toward Petalburg City. What's up?

When I step in the house, Mom and Dad don't look happy at all. Like they have something to be happy about, and I don't.

"What's going on?" I asked Dad.

Dad looks at me and sighs. "Brendan, May's family is moving back to Johto. They can't bear to be here anymore, with May gone and all…" he drifts off. He saw my look of disappointment. And anger.

"What do you mean can't bear to be here anymore? Here, they are close to their daughter, right? Here, they can visit her grave, and talk to her, right?" I shout.

"Brendan, you can't talk to the dead. They are going back because Lucy has started to become sick. Mentally. Everywhere she looks, she sees May. She thinks her house is haunted. Lucy feels like there are ghosts around, and she feels very sick because of that. They are going to buy a house that they never lived in, so they can't see May anymore. It's driving the family upset." Dad said, trying to calm me down. (A.N: I don't know May's mother's real name, so I made one up. Don't sue, O.K?)

"Right. Betraying the memory of May is going to help." I mutter, and run up to my room.

Once there, I turn on my Gamecube. All of the sudden, I remember when May and I played our first game together.

Flashback May ran over to our house looking excited. "Look Brendan! Check out the new game my dad bought me!" I look. She has the game Super Smash Brothers Melee. Cool! 

"_Alright! I can't wait to play it!" I shout, excited._

"_Just don't cry when I beat you!" May teased._

"_You? Beat me? As if!" I shot back._

"_Hey, we girls are really good at video games too!" she protested._

"_Girls can't do squat on video games!" I tease._

"_Alright, lets make a bet. If I win, I prove you wrong and you give me a potion. If you win, you are right and I'll give you a potion." She challenges me._

"_You're on!" I shake her hand and we start playing._

_Ten minutes later, she beats me. "Told you! Take back what you said about girls not being good at video games! NOW!" She jeered._

"_Alright, I take it back."_

"_And you owe me a potion!" she adds._

"_Yes, Princess May!" I say, jokingly._

_End Flashback_

I can't believe everything is to be forgotten so easily. I still remember everything about her! I loved her with all my heart! But her family wants to leave her all alone! What kind of family are they!

I pull out the Gamecube memory card Norman gave me after May died. It contained pictures we took on SSBM. Pictures of the Pichu taunting, of Mewtwo throwing a pokeball, of Zelda, May's favorite character, battling Ganondorf. All were precious to me. I never erased any of them.

Then I really realize she's really gone for good. These past three years, I was hoping that she wasn't dead. That she would never again come through our door and say "Miss me?" like she always did. We would never have another pokemon battle. We would never play games anymore.

She had an unfair fate. I realize I have an unfair destiny.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry if you don't like it. I tried to make it as sorrowful as I could. This is intended to be a oneshot, but if you think I should write more to this, review me and ask me. Flames, anonymous, any reviews are welcomed.


	2. No, I'm not carrying on

This is a message for everyone who thinks I should carry on with this story. I'm really sorry, I'm not gonna carry on. I like it best the way it is right now. Plus I don't know what else to put on this story. Please don't hate me, blame writer's block.

**Mullenium Master**


End file.
